five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Jingles
Story You play the role of Jimmy Fitzpatrick a security guard in the 1925,he's working at haunted house pizza attraction called Jingles horror hotel, but what he doesn't its six children went missing, some strange things happen during the nights he works here, the animatronics seem to roar, so, Jimmy should take his flashlight and tried to hide somewhere if he see an animatronic approached him, but he should also tried to not make a sound if he don't want the animatronics to hear him, these nights will be much difficult for him because he will be between life and death at every hour and day passed, will he survived or meet his doom. Characters Jimmy Fitzpatrick :He's the main protagonist and security guard, who will tried to survived to hide in place so the animatronics will not see him and kill him. Radio phone guy: He's an secondary protagonist who tried to inform the security how to survived his nights. Animatronics Jingles The Jester Clown: He's a clown animatronics who had a very sadistic scary laugh, he will stop nothing to get what he want, he will stop nothing to tried to kill the security guard when he tried to hide. Sorcia The Sorceress:She a look a like young witch animatronics maybe the only female animatronics of the gangs, she also after the security guard to kill him, that's why she always tried to find where is he hiding. Baron Sandwater: A look a like African Voodoo male witch doctor, he see to be more dangerous from all animatronics, he seem to be also the security to kill him, he always make a some of sing a long song. Duncan The Axeman:He always as his axe with him, witch he will tried to break something like glasses or window from the attraction, and tried to find the security guard his only option to kill, like every animatronics he will make noise, but with his axe on the wall. Logan The Werewolf: He an animatronic look a like wolfman, his growl can be heard by the security guard when he approach, the security have to hide fast before he get killed by him when he run. Zomb The Zombie: He's a zombie look a like animatronic, he's not active during the first night, but during the second and third like Logan and Duncan he became very active, he will stop nothing to kill the security guard. Nights Night 1 during the first night Jimmy will have the Radio Phone Guy telling him to not worried about the monsters animatronics, but it seem that he should worried they roared around to kill him, the first will be easy because only three of them roar in this first,. It meant for the moment it meant for this the only three animatronics active are, Jingles, Sorcia and Baron Sandwater, the security guard will hide without any difficulty from these three active animatronics. Night 2 During the first the first three animatronics are also active, but then three other will join them, Ducan Logan and Zomb will be also active to tried to kill Jimmy, but he should not stay on the side of the animatronics and have to find hiding place when he heard Duncan axe logan howling and if he see Zomb because if he do not hide and all animatronics are active and one of them see Jimmy he will kill him. Night 3 In this night Jimmy will still confronting animatronics who are still want to kill him, because all animatronics are now alive and want to get ride of Jimmy, he should hear the voice of animatronics to identified wich one is it, and tried to hide from them before they catch him. Night 4 In the fourth nights all the animatronics are more active, but they are more aggressive then ever, Jimmy better tried to hide and get to the buttom of it before the animatronics has the last of him, will Jimmy survive or die. More to come. Night 5 Well this is Jimmy last night to this ride since the horror he has been threw, but he has to find out the way alone, since these animatronics will stop nothing to get him, but how can he survive without being caught by them. Legends It happen just before the opening of the haunted house pizzeria, in 1924 when the place was build for family and children of all age and origin, because the place was of course for entainterment and scared people only for fun has the animatronics were walking around. The place was a sAve place for children, well until that day were some parents that their children wen missing and were never found. The six children who are missing were never found, the owner of the attraction was looking for them with their employes, but weren't successful to find the missing children's, well some say that the parents were thinking that they might be go behind the back of the restaurant or something, unfortunately their children's weren't there. Since that day people working in the attraction said that they heard children crying in the iddle of the night in the restaurant, but they also said that the animatronics were roaming all by themselves. Because people said that the place might be haunted by ghosts of the children's who were murdered in this place, but of course the owner of the place always denied that, but some employes also working there said that they see the robots looking at them and that the place is haunted by the childens spirits waiting for their revenge. Category:Games